cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BAR
The BAR is an American assault rifle and support gun introduced in 1916 and used very extensively in World War II, as well as in other conflicts shortly afterwards and before. The assault rifle saw very widespread use in World War II, as well as in the Korean War, the Palestine Wars, the Algierian War, the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War and was also used beforehand in World War I. Description The BAR gun is a very excellent weapon that gives great supportive and assault fire, having a moderately high rate of fire. It is a long rifle made mostly of steel with a wooden stock and fore grip. It possess a 25 round box magazine. History During World War I, there became a need of an effective support weapon that could deliver supportive fire and be light enough to be carried easily like a rifle. This lead to the creation of the BAR, which was used in the final years of the war, mostly by American troops, but the Americans also heavily supplied Japanese troops with the gun, and the Japanese also widely used the BAR gun in their campaigns in China and the Pacific. Since its introduction in 1916, millions of BAR guns were created for the military, and the BAR became the standard assault rifle and support gun of the US Army and Marines. It was used by US troops in the Banana Wars and saw service in the Chang Jiang River patrols. When World War II began, millions more BAR guns were created and heavily supplied to US forces. Large amounts of BAR guns were also heavily supplied to and used by Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary Army forces in their campaigns in China and India, as well as supplying some to the British. Very large numbers of BAR guns were also captured and very heavily used by German troops in the war, mostly in their campaigns in North Africa, the Middle East and India. When the United States entered the war in early 1940, US forces very widely used BAR guns in their campaigns in North Africa, Europe, East Asia and the Pacific Islands. After the end of World War II, the US still heavily used the BAR in conflicts after the War. US forces widely used the BAR in both the Korean War and the Palestine Wars. The United States also supplied millions of BAR guns to the Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary forces based in Taiwan and Hainan. As such, the Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary Army very widely and heavily used the BAR gun in the Taiwan War, the Sino-Indian War and the Algierian War, extensively using them in battle against Chinese Communist forces. US forces also had some service with the weapon in both those wars as well. Browning WZ The Browning WZ was the Polish copy of the BAR gun, with its only difference being the addition of a pistol grip, a ridged top barrel, a slightly larger wooden fore grip and a 30 round magazine. Created in 1928 after the Polish-Soviet War in the mid 1920s, Germany and Poland entered into a weapons trade agreement in order to strengthen themselves against the Soviets. As such, very large numbers of Browning WZ assault rifles were manufactured and vastly supplied to the German forces. When World War II erupted, German forces very heavily used the Browning WZ assault rifle throughout all their campaigns, especially in North Africa, the Middle East and India. When the German conquered Poland in 1939, the Germans continued having Poland greatly manufacture many more guns, which were all used by the Germans for the rest of the war. The Browning WZ was also used by the German "Falken" division who defected to China's side at the start of World War II, and these Germans also widely used the Browning WZ while fighting Chinese Communists and Japanese troops in order to help the Chinese Nationalists. In Cimil's World The BAR gun is very commonly seen in video games and franchises with a World War II or Korean War setting, such as the Call of Duty, Battlefield and Medal of Honor franchises. Trivia Category:Weapons